Atrios-6
Atrios-6 is a terrestrial body orbiting the same star as Darios and Atrios, albeit further away in the Goldilocks zone. It is considered to be the "cousin" planet of the latter for its similar composition, density, atmospheric distribution and formation. Atrios-6, Darios, and Atrios all formed from the same rock body, which was fragmented by meteoric activity and separated into different planets. It is the home planet of Aurora Lux, and, for a time, Matt Rye. It is unknown if there is an existence of an Atrios-2-5, as the designation could be numerical, although could also correspond to its position in the Dundra System, position 6. The planet boasts an 89% likeness to Earth, and a near 97% natural likelihood of supporting life. Formation Atrios-6 is approximately eight million years old, much like its related planets of Darios and Atrios. It formed originally from debris during a meteoric collision between a much larger planet and its moon. This was as a result of a decaying orbit since their masses were too similar in size. During the collision, multiple rock fragments were catapulted through the Dundra System, and some of this collided and compacted together. Over thousands of years, they formed Atrios-6, which was at the time a small dwarf planet orbiting Atrios, however changes in Atrios's orbital position resulted in the Atrios-6 being catapulted into the nearby asteroid belt, gaining mass and size from tidal forces deconstructing the small terrestrial body and adding to its surface. Over millions of years, Atrios-6 gained an atmosphere through unknown purposes and cooled down, leading way to cast oceans where life formed in microscopic organisms, before advancing to mainland when an ozone layer formed. There are no sentient lifeforms originating from the planet, likely because such organisms had not enough time to develop before human settlers arrived and prevented evolution and natural selection. Geography Atrios-6 has multiple biomes, including vast marine reefs, grasslands, mountainous regions and marshland. However, the planetary body is predominantly forestry and oceans, along with ecosystems to tend to depend on the latter. Most of the creatures of the planet are either adapted to forests or oceans, with only a few animals populating marshes and mountains, and largely its life is focussed in the tropics almost exclusively, before humans migrated the planet. When humans arrived, they built cities mostly on the grasslands, with no access to cheaper brownfield sites, so as to avoid the forests that would encourage deforestation, as it did on their planet of origin. As a result, Atrios-6's land is around 65% forest, with only 5% of the original percentage used for industry and residence for human civilisation. History Early Modern Period The early modern history of Atrios-6 is largely a mystery, although it is for certain that humans arrived on the planet sometime after others did on Darios and meticulously constructed a thriving and stable economy, following the instability of Darios. As a result, Atrios-6 became a much more peaceful planet, although not without wars or conflicts of opinion, which it had a few of, though none on the scale of any of the Darosian Civil Wars. Though not considered a paradise planet, like Eden-5, Atrios-6 is quite touristic due to its luscious forests, which contributed to the economy it built within its various countries, especially ones around the tropics where they pertained. The economically active community on Atrios-6 was (and still is) very high due to uneven population growth due to mass migration to the planet over the years, resulting in a very high GNI that aids in increasing the economic wealth and technological development of the planet. Atrios-6 became a very similar planet to Earth, albeit with massively reduced greenhouse emissions and substantially more sustainable use of its resources. Most of the oil on the planet was pumped out and directed towards planets that still required, although Atrios-6 itself did not need it as human civilisation had already advanced past the use of fossil fuels. In terms of Vault Hunters Aurora Lux is known to have originated from Atrios-6, along with her parents, and grew up on the planet rather easily. Little conflict occurred during the time, so she was not required to engage in any wars and her family received large amounts of money to due to the stable economy. Later, when he was kicked off his home planet, Matt migrated to Atrios-6 to live, as the ship he took to get there would not allow him to go any further than Atrios-6. He was able to set up a home within the safe economy and earn a suitable income, although his lack of history pertaining to the planet made it less likely for employment or promotions (should he get said employment) as he was generally seen as average and unknown. This allowed him to blend in with the planet and not be found by anyone, which was what he wanted. Gemini frequently used Atrios-6 as a base of operations at the time, so they quickly realised Matt was on the planet. Having met Aurora, who also worked at Gemini, the Anomaly was convinced to leave the planet to go the CCG instead, which was a space station orbiting at the edge of the solar system. Crimson Raider Involvement At some point after Matt disappeared, the Crimson Raiders visited the planets and requested that, in exchange for an alliance, they would eliminate Gemini control over the planet. Having grown a major distrust in the organisation, the majority of the countries voted to accept this request and Gemini force was neutralised on the planet. The Crimson Raiders then used the planet as a secondary base of operations, using the Associated Constellations of the Great Cascade as protection from any hostile forces who would attempt to appropriate the planet. When the Associated Constellations collapsed, this became more difficult, but maintaining the planet was a necessity, so the Raiders managed to keep it. Atrios-6 was crucial for income for the Raiders, as its tourist income was incredibly helpful. The Crimson Raiders even helped prevent an asteroid from colliding from the planet, while charging the governments nothing for their service and not necessitating favours. The latter governments were thankful for this and were thus more willing to help the Crimson Raiders operate their empire. Status Atrios-6 remains thriving and a formidable economic force within the Crimson Raider ensemble of planets, and was partly the reason as to why they were able to build such large cities like Karabraxis and Chrysanthia. It is hypothesised that Atrios-6 may attract eventually collide with the fragments of Darios at some point in the three years, where it will complete its orbital rotation and reach the point where the debris of the planet lies. If this is to be the case, the Crimson Raiders have already developed a large shield around the planet to protect it (the only ones of its kind), although it is highly experimental and could fail. If it does, the Raiders plan to use gravity reversing satellites to push away the debris. Category:Locations